


This Sparkling Silence Of Broken Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Community: spnkink-meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Cas/Dean, wing injury, TLC; To stop TFW from pursuing them, the creature they’re hunting wraps wire tightly around Cas’s wings. Dean has to use wire cutters to free him, and his wings are badly damaged. Even the wire cutters cause injury. Dean has to get Cas somewhere safe and tend his injuries.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	This Sparkling Silence Of Broken Stars

Dean’s mind is racing. He works franticly, hastily cutting away the wiring. The angel's wings are bloody and torn, feathers littering the ground. Fear creeps in, what if his angel doesn’t survive this? No, don’t think like that! Dean’s mind screams at him, commands him to worry about one problem at a time. Free the tangled angel, first. Worry about everything else once Castiel is free. For his part, Castiel keeps still, resisting the urge to forcefully pull his torn wings free of the barbwire. He trusts Dean, knowing his soul mate will get him to safety. 

Dean worries his heart sick as he snips away the steel. He must be strong and not allow that dark terror to linger for too long. 

Little by little the wire slips free from bone and feathers. Castiel gasps, whimpering softly. He shivers; his eyes tear up, dew drops tumbling down his cheeks as he strains for breath. He grows silent as Dean untangles him. 

So very hushed that Dean feels his heart break. Free at last, Dean quickly pulls his angel into his arms, helping to his feet and guiding him to the impala. He must get Castiel back to the bunker; Sam and Jack are already there, waiting for them with supplies to help heal the broken angel. 

Pushing, as gently as he can, Dean urges Castiel into the passenger seat. He hauls ass out of town, and they sit in silence as Dean’s heart is weary with sorrow. “You’re going to be alright, Cas. You hear me?” Dean’s voice is steady, even as fear kisses every inch of skin before it disappears into the tight clench in his gut as his heart kicking against his ribcage. 

Jack and Sam are prepared when they arrive home. Jack helps Sam with the bandages after the stitches are woven. Dean paces like a worried expecting father, giving Sam space to help Castiel, but close enough to let Castiel know he is near. By the time the wings are wrapped in gauze, Castiel exhausted; he goes willing when Dean tugs him into his arms and guides him towards their bedroom. He groans as he sinks into the bed, trembling lightly when he is cradled in Dean’s arms. 

Dean is tender with his hold, not putting too much pressure on Castiel’s sore back. The angel knots his fingers into Dean’s shirt, holding on as if Dean was a lifeline. 

“Everything is going to be alright; I promise.” The words are tenderly whispered across Castiel’s lips, and despite the pure agony he has endured, Castiel smiles softly, something akin to joy starting to warm his heart. 

Sweet kisses rain down on his cheeks, and Castiel smile softly as he leans in for the kiss awaiting him. Dean’s lips are sweet and soft, his embrace warm like a cozy blanket warm out of the dryer. Every little kiss helps to take the fire hot pain away, and he holds onto Dean tightly as his soul comes alive with the rush of everlasting love. 

As the sun sets upon the horizon, Dean reaches out and palms Castiel’s cheek, draws him in with soft lips that promise even softer kiss. As their lips meet in a feathery light kiss, goosebumps start racing up and down his arms and he feels warm all over, like basking in sunny sunshine. 

Without hesitating, Dean rains kisses on Castiel’s face, his cute nose and soft cheeks, his forehead. He hopes kisses can heal his angel. They bump noses, Castiel giggles softly.

He smiles at Dean, big and bright with eyes glowing with pure love. Even though he has been through Hell, he can rest his weary heart and relax his mind, Dean is going to love him forever, until the end of time.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/143338.html?thread=45826026#t45826026)


End file.
